youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Pet AnimalTales: MacJerry
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "VeggieTales: MacLarry & the Stinky Cheese Battle" A Lesson in Getting Along with Others Cast * Chowder as Larry the Cucumber as MacLarry Norrius * Jimmy Neutron as Bob the Tomato as MacBob * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Petunia Rhubarb as MacTunia * Pedro (Rio) as Chog Norrius * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter as MacScooter * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer as MacNezzer * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd as MacJimmy * Winnie the Pooh as Jerry Gourd as Donald * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as Pompouss Maximus * Flotsam (The Little Mermaid) as Jean Claude as Jean Cladius Pea-Torian * Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) as Phillipe Pea as Phillipus Pea-Torian * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as Archimedes and Narrator * Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private (Madagascar) as The Turnips * Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Garrius Grape Kilts and Stilts Cast * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd * Winnie the Pooh as Jerry Gourd * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer * Chip and Dale (Disney) as Jean Claude and Phillipe Pea Credits Roll Directed by MIKE NAWROCKI Produced by JACQUI FOO J. CHRIS WALL Story Development DUSTIN BALLARD LESLIE FERRELL MIKE NAWROCKI LAURA NEUTZLING BRIAN K. ROBERTS J. CHRIS WALL Production Coordinators DUSTIN BALLARD TANJA CROUCH RACHAEL PITTS JASON ZITO Production Assistants AIMEE SPICE Production Intern NATHANIEL MARSTON Written by DUSTIN BALLARD MIKE NAWROCKI PHILLIP WALTON Additional Writing by MARK STEELE Storyboarding by TOD CARTER TIM HODGE Concept Art MARC CAMELBEKE RON EDDY JOEL FULKERSON BRIAN GALL TIM HODGE CEDRIC HOHNSTADT TIM MOEN BRIAN K. ROBERTS MICHAEL SPOONER CHARLES VOLLMER LIN ZHENG Title Designs RON EDDY Character Voices HENRY HAGGARD MIKE NAWROCKI JIM POOLE BRIAN K. ROBERTS CYDNEY TRENT PHIL VISCHER Kid Extras MICHAEL K. NAWROCKI MAGGIE ROBERTS LOGAN WHITE Crowd Extras DUSTIN BALLARD RACHEL CURET RON EDDY RUSS EVERS BRITTNI MCALISTER BRIAN MITCHELL HAVERLY PENNINGTON JOHN PFAENDER JESSICA SHAW SARAH SMITH BRITTANY STEPHENS ANDREW YOUSSI JASON ZITO Post-Production Supervisor ANDREW YOUSSI Edited by BILL BOYCE BRENT MCCORKLE SARAH VORHEES Junior Editor RACHAEL PITTS Storyreel Editors MARK KEEFER JOHN WALL Dialogue Editor FRED PARAGANO Assistant Editors ERIC GATHEMAN JON MITCHELL Character Dialog Recording BOB GIAMMARCO SARAH VORHEES GLEN WEST Recording Assistants NICOLE DROUHARD ERIK KAUFMANN Online Editor DAVID N. WATSON Post-Production Visual Effects DAVID N. WATSON Supervising Sound Editor ADAM FRICK Sound Designer ADAM FRICK CG Supervisor BILL BOYCE Modeling Artists ANUPAM DAS DANIEL GARNIER JEFFREY HOSKEN RAFAEL MALTHUS CHRIS OMUNDSEN RANJU RAVEENDRAN AIMEE SPICE SAMUEL WILKES Texturing Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Texturing Artists TAHLIA GARNIER LEILA MALTHUS VIJAY RAJIN NA SU Shading TD JASON BROWN Layout Supervisor JEFFREY HOSKEN Layout Artists T. JASON FLINN MARKUS KRISTENSEN RAFAEL MALTHUS GEORGE OLIVER RANJU RAVEENDRAN Animation Supervisors BILL BOYCE CONNIE HOLLAND MARKUS KRISTENSEN Character Animators KIRBY ATKINS T. JASON FLINN RAFAEL MALTHUS DANNY MENENDEZ GEORGE OLIVER RANJU RAVEENDRAN ADAM SHAW AIMEE SPICE SAMUEL WILKES Rigging NATHAN CHISHOLM SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS Lighting Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Lighting Artists TAHLIA GARNIER LEILA MALTHUS VIJAY RAJIN NA SU Effects Artist CHRIS OMUNDSEN Shot TDs NATHAN CHISHOLM SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS Technical Development JASON BROWN SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS JEREMY WANHILL Lead Compositor MARK BOWEN Compositor JEREMY WANHILL Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Instruments DENNIS DEARING GRETCHEN DEMONBRUEN WESTON DEMONBRUEN CLAYTON HEINECKE WESLEY HEINECKE Dialogue Mixing ERIC GATHEMAN Re-Recording Mixers ADAM FRICK FRED PARAGANO Choir TANJA CROUCH RUSS EVERS BRITTNI MCALISTER MIKE NAWROCKI PAUL RINKES BRIAN K. ROBERTS SARAH SMITH BRITTANY STEPHENS IT BILL BOYCE CEO TREVOR YAXLEY Head of Production CAMERON CHITTOCK Chief Financial Officer HENRY WONG Accountants CAMILLE MOORE HOCK ENG LEE Administrative Assistant MICHELLE SALEUPOLU Business Affairs SONJA KEITH GIA RUSSO Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production LESLIE FERRELL Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Pet AnimalTales